


Keep In the Dark

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alliances, Canon-Typical Violence, Coruscant, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fights, Force-Sensitive Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Knight Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren in Love, Minor Violence, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), The Dark Side of the Force, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: (Y/N) is fiercely fighting to defend herself from a group of thugs that have been chasing her, attempting to mug her. Upon taking down the aislaints, someone happens to take notice of her strength, the one and only Kylo Ren. Seeing the potential in her as a fighter, and more, he decides to persuade her to join him.





	

The rain was pounding down from the ink blank night sky. Barely bothering to look behind you, you kept running down the various alleyways as quickly as your feet would carry you. As your feet pounded against the cement you could feel your heart thudding against your chest, almost in sync with your footwork. Completely drenched by the onslaught of rain you could hear your breaths growing heavier the longer you ran.   
Despite your physical agility, the career of swindling rarely allowed you to flex those skills, and more frequently made you use your quick wit. It wasn’t an ideal choice for a life, obviously, but it made you money quick. If you were lucky you got to feel adrenaline like this after a risky deal. Your job was nowhere near as risky as most criminals, but for your young age, it sure felt like it. The enraged yelling that often echoed after you, the adrenaline of slipping away unnoticed in the shadows, the blaster shots that occasionally came flying towards you or the creatures, much like the thugs chasing you, who came after you. Needless to say, people took their material possessions seriously. Very seriously. 

The older you got, the more cocky you got with the tasks you accepted and the riskier you tried to make your “prizes”. Feeling as though you were worthy you kept using every birthday as a pass to accept higher offers, thus leading to higher payments. Though you never kept the “prizes” themselves and rather sold them off or gave them to someone who had requested your services, you got a little rush of pride whenever your hands wrapped around whatever object in question. The smirk that always grew across your face after was one reflecting your inner dialouge of ‘I did it’. Your feet skidded to a stop as you suddenly realized with a pang of anxiety that you had hit a dead end. The three walls around you were miles high and most definitely in no condition for you to climb with your bare hands. The slick metal would not at all support you on your way up and would only lead you to one painful setback. 

“Shit, oh shit.”

Just as you assesed the massive wall to your left, you saw the same thugs from earlier standing at the end of the alleyway. Their silhouettes appearing as nothing but black brooding presences. Turning to face them you saw their three broad figures blocking your way out, standing strangely still as you could sense their eyes all burning into you.

“Isn’t it past your bed time boys?”

“That orb you took…where is it?”

You shrugged drastically, making sure to look like you were mocking them. Though it got you into trouble on other deals, you couldn’t deprive your ego entirely. It was starved lately.

“You know, it’s likely worth more than you…you little measely thief.”

Crossing your arms over your chest, you rested your weight on one hip as you arched a brow at them.

“Is that so? I would guess it’s actually more than all three of you combined. You see, I’m ACTUALLY skilled in my craft. And you…well.”

You looked them over with a chuckle. A part of you was bluffing, afraid these men may actually be some kind of skilled fighters. The other part however, was firey and not about to let anyone think she was phased. That usually dominated your personality, only because you truly knew you were good. You hadn’t been caught once or ever stopped short in a deal since the day you started.   
Stalking towards you the figures feet started patting against the cement. Their faces were seething with anger as the drops of rain simply rolled down their skin. 

One of the men charged towards you without a moments notice. Steadying your feet on the ground you prepared yourself to either pounce or punch, clenching your fists. Licking your lips you let a smirk grow on your face as the man tried knocking you over with his arm ready to shove you to the ground. With a swing of your fist from a lower stance, you punched the man in the gut as his arm was out of the way. As he stepped back you took another swing as he remained distracted. Looking up at you again, his yellow eyes seething at the sight of you smirking.

“Come on big boy, show me what you’ve got.”

Charging again he went for a swing himself as he brought a bulky fist to your shoulder, flinching at the impact you attempted to lift your arm up again. Before you could efficiently swing the man wrapped his bulky arms around your shoulders as he lifted you up off of your feet. Kicking to try and free yourself you felt his grip only squeeze tighter. The sheer strength of his grip felt as though he was trying to snap your upper body entirely. 

One of the other men came up to the two of you, likely to restrain your legs from squirming any further. As you saw him stand in front of you, you suddenly got an idea, yet again smirking deviously. Before the other man could grab onto your legs you quickly lifted your legs to his gut using them to sturdy yourself. WIth a forceful nod back you smashed the man holding you into the wall, his skull colliding with the material. Assuring he would let you go, you repeated the motion waiting for him to release you. As his grip loosened you moved your legs up the other mans torso, causing him to watch you perplexed.  
In a swift motion you got your legs onto his shoulders as the man restraining you fell to the ground. Whipping your upper body upright you brought thighs around the mans shoulders. The second he went to grab your legs and pull you off of him, you reacted with no hesitation, constricting your thighs around his neck. 

“Nighty night.”

Reaching up above you, you quickly grabbed onto a pipe hanging out of the wall. WIth your fists tightly clenched around it, you abruptly swung your lower body to snap the mans neck in the opposite direction of his body. As he let out a gasp you released your legs from his neck as he collapsed to the ground with his colleague. Swinging off of the pipe you brought yourself to the ground, landing in a crouched position. The last man was quickly approaching you, going straight for the punches in hopes he could knock you off of your feet. Meeting him head on you dodged the first punch as you brought your fists up to hit his jaw. Barely flinching he took your blow as he swung at your face, just barely dodging his calloused knuckles. 

“If anything belongs in this damn alleyway it’s you, you little stealing rat.”

“I know right?”

Before you knew it you suddenly felt his hands grip onto your torso, shoving you until your back hit the wall behind you. With a grunt you winced your eyes as he shoved your shoulder blades into the wall, eyes flaring with rage and animalistic impulse. Trying to think through your options you quickly remembered the long string of beads around you had wrapped around your wrist for a little flare.   
The man removed one of his hands as he moved to get a knife out of his pocket. In the flash of an eye you slipped the beads off of your wrist with a simple motion, catching them in your open palm. Just as the man went to look at you and put the knife to your throat you flicked the long string of beads around his neck. Distracted by the sudden brush to his skin you quickly made a small knot in the front, constricting the thick leather string around the mans adams apple. 

Gasping with clenched teeth you could see his arms attempt to stop you. Taking things into your own hands, you decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, pushing him to the opposing wall with your forearm shoved into his collarbones. With a strained huff he hit the wall, his head bobbing like a rag doll as he weezed. Still clenching his teeth you pulled the leather even tighter with your other hand as your forearm pushed into his collarbones deeper.

“The thing with street rats honey, we have street smarts.”

With a wink you tightened the leather even further causing the mans eyes to practically bulge out of his skull, as he fell to the cold damp ground clutching his neck desperately.   
As the last man took his final choked breaths you sighed with relief, unwrapping the beads you had had around his throat. You surely needed your little accessory. Brushing off your clothes you stood tall, huffing as you looked at their three bodies on the cold hard ground in front of you. Wiping your hands off on one of your dryer garments you shook your head at them, about to make a snarky comment.

“Impressive.”

A strange and deep mechanical voice had cut you short. Your brows furrowed as you slowly looked up to the end of the alleyway. Your eyes scanned the source of the mystery voice, from the heavy black boots, to the long and layered set of black robes, the thick leather belt holding them together, and the most prominent feature of its appearance, the helmet. The black helmet with silver accents was expressionless and cold. Likely an intimidation tactic. As your gaze fully met with the helmet you decided to speak.

“You here to chase after me too?”

Slowly stalking towards you the figures tall stature suddenly became far more noticeable, causing your (Y/E/C) eyes to go wide. 

“No. Not for the same reason as these men.”

Furrowing your brows you looked him over as he slowly took more steps forward. 

“S-same reasons? …What’s that supposed to mean?”

Standing your ground, the masked figure brought himself closer, the thud of his boots becoming louder as they finally came to a halt. He was mere inches from you now, most definitely staring at you through the visor from the intensity you felt burning into your face. 

“A few things.”

“How elaborate of an explanation. Have you considered poetry?”

“You hide your fear with quick remarks.”

Glaring at him you tried not to physically react to his words, your facial expressions would give you away in a second. To an extent he was right, your quick and snappy remarks were generally how you got to the point. In some respect it also kept a good front up for the people you were dealing with. You had no time to appear vulnerable, you weren’t one to seek help. 

“What do you want?”

Grasping your chin with a surprisingly gentle touch from the leather, he tilted your chin up slightly as he tilted his own head just slightly to the side.

“You.”

Furrowing your brows again, rain still pounding down on both of you, as you felt it roll down your forehead, you swallowed. What on earth would this strange creature want you for? Sure you were good at your job, but someone this intimidating couldn’t possibly need you for what they were in the business of…could they?

“W-what?”

Gripping your chin a little tighter he held your gaze to his.

“I. Want. You.”

Trying to remain defiant you kept your gaze sharp and your expression cold.

“For what? Who the hell are you anyway?” 

“I’m Kylo Ren…Master of the Knights of Ren.”

Living on Coruscant in your line of work you had never heard of a Kylo Ren, but you had most definitely heard of the Knights of Ren. Almost everyone around you whispered about them in fear. Fear of what they had heard, had witnessed, had imagined. The Knights were long feared by anyone who knew of them, human or not. They were known for nothing other than their stealthy existence and brutal tactics. The mechanical voice brought you back to the moment.

“And you are?”

“(Y/N)…(Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

Running the gloved hand carefully down your jawline, Kylo spoke again as you could feel the goosebumps on your skin rising. His touch was surprisingly gentle for the supposed leader of such a brutal group. 

“Well (Y/N), I have a preposition for you”

Not being able to speak from the nerves you felt building as his fingers grazed down your neck you opted to nod. Bringing his mask closer to your face his mechanical voice dropped to a whisper.

“Come with me…leave this life of petty theft and measely funds behind. Join me…unleash your full potential. Become a Knight of Ren. …Take the title of Lady Ren.”

Gulping you spoke, “Why would I?”

“I can sense it in you…you know you’re capable. Strong. You desire a life with more to offer…you seek excitement.”

He drew out the last word next to your ear causing a slight shudder to pass through you. Closing your eyes for a second you swore you could hear him smirking underneath the mask as he pulled back to look at your face. He obviously enjoyed this little thrill he got out of you.

“Your physical abilities make you worthy of more than just running. You could be a wonderous warrior…and more.”

Drawing one finger across your collarbones he kept the visor locked onto your gaze. Waiting for you to melt as you held your ground, trying your hardest not to shiver under his touch. 

“Will you join me?”

With his gloved fingers finding their way back to your chin, he left two digits to brush the skin. Considering the idea you thought over the circumstances. This was a stranger, although he was the leader of a well known organization. One that he wanted you to be a part of. He had obviously been watching you and openly admitted it. In a way, it seemed as though you intrigued him. Surely he took his time telling you about his preposition, made sure to make you shudder. 

“Yes.”

Though you couldn’t see it, you were sure he was smirking at you under that mask. Running a gloved thumb across your pink lips.

“Good.”

Finally dropping his gloved hand from you, he took a few steps back. As his tall frame moved back from you, the sight of several shadows became noticeable to you. Looking them over your gut started to sink. These were surely the Knights of Ren, but what made you uneasy, was the puddles forming at some of their boots. The substance was darker than the cement itself, and slowly washing its way closer to your own feet. Gulping you watched as one stream from the left made its way to your tethered shoes, dying the bottom a deeper shade. Trying to remain calm you released a wavering breath through your nostrils.   
Looking up you saw Kylo now standing perfectly in the center of the seven figures. Tilting his masked head he could feel your anxiousness as it rippled off of you.

“Problem?”

Swallowing you shook your head. You had made it this far without being killed off. Likely they had just finished someone off, and wouldn’t blink if you joined their kill count. 

“No…not all.”

Not saying another word Kylo quickly grabbed your arm and pulled you along with him. He turned around with the Knights following as they all billowed through the dark alleyways. Looking over Kylo with your wide eyes you started to hear your heartbeat thumping in your ears once again. 

What have I done?

\---

10 years later…

The lights in your quarters flickered, the slightest sounds of surging electricity. The bed side tables rattling as if an earthquake was rumbling through Starkiller. The energy in the room was pulsing and intense. Kylo’s eyes fluttered as he huffed heavily.

“F-uhhgh!”

Both gasping you could feel Kylo’s release as he let out a primal like grunt. His head sunk further into the pillow he was using to keep his head up as his hold on your hips loosened. Panting he shut his eyes momentarily, trying to even out his breathing again. Deciding to collapse with him, you adjusted your hips lower, so that you could easily drape yourself over his chest. With a sigh you lied down carefully placing your head onto his broad and warm chest. His hot breath hit your scalp as you pulled a sheet up over the both of you. Resting your chin on his chest you saw him finally lazily pick his head up and look to you. A grin across his face.

“You really shouldn’t tease me during our missions, or battle. I’ll never get my work done at this rate.”

Chuckling you swirled your finger under his chin with a smirk.

“Contrary, when you stop seeing battle as if it was foreplay then you’ll actually get some of those reports done.”

“It’s not battle…it’s you. The way you…you do anything really.”

Smirking you placed a soft kiss to his lips, pausing for a moment so he could see deep into your eyes.

“Mmm, do I impress you Master?”

Fluttering his eyes shut as you just barely ground yourself closer to him, you could feel him shudder under you. Though it was his title, he only truly had a reaction to it when it passed your lips. It was more than satisfying to you to watch him come undone at the mere 6 letters only for you. 

“In more ways than one.”

Smirking you started tracing patterns over his chest with one finger, resting your head on his chest again. Your body just barely shifting with the rising and falling of his chest. 

“To think, had you not followed me like a stalker down that alley years ago you wouldn’t have your favorite Knight of Ren.”

Flashing him a quick wink he chuckled as he brought a hand to your back and gently started caressing it.

“Had I not made an offer you would’ve been stuck there, likely bored with your life. Probably stuck with some other diliquent as a lover, instead of me.”

Hitting his chest playfully you arched a brow at him.

“What makes you think that?”

“I wouldn’t have been there. You wouldn’t have the better option.”

Rolling your eyes you continued drawing patterns over his chest.

“You’re so incredibly humble.”

Laughing he continued running his hand over your back. His eyes scanned your face again, rolling his lip into his mouth as his eyes grew softer in appearance. 

“…You don’t…regret ever coming with me…do you?”

Turning your gaze up to him your brows furrowed. Though Kylo didn’t often read your mind, out of respect, he often assumed you thought of home when he wasn’t. Much like he did. Unlike him however, you had nothing to look back for. Nothing to truly return to. There was no family, no fabulous career and no great opportunities. Kylo changed all of that. You had someone you loved, a home, growing opportunities and a career that you had grown proud of. 

“Never. Why would you think that?”

“…I didn’t really give you a great opportunity to turn down the offer. …I know you thought I was going to kill you…or take advantage of you. …I was reading your thoughts the entire time.”

Turning your head to face him more directly you stared him in the eyes as you softly ran one of your thumbs over his chin. 

“I considered it, it’s not like I didn’t think there was another way out. That was one moment in an entire decade of knowing each other…why are you still pondering over it?”

He didn’t respond, but his expression remained solemn. 

“Kylo, anyone’s first response would have been to think those things. After my first week of training though…I never once thought you would do such things to me.”

“…Really?”

You nodded with a soft smile, “Yes. In fact…I haven’t thought about home since I came here. …In a sense, you kind of saved me. Gave me a new and better life.”

He faintly smiled at you as you placed a soft kiss to his chest. 

“I haven’t looked back, and I never will. I swear.”

Sighing with relief he nodded. Suddenly in a swift motion, causing you to giggle he turned you both onto your sides, facing each other as both of your heads rolled onto the pillows. As your eyes met, you smiled placing a hand on his chest. 

“You truly have been more than a worthy and loyal knight to me.”

“Aaaannddd?”

Chuckling he moved a strand of hair from your face.

“And an AMAZ-ing lover.”

“I was going to say life changing, or sensational but amazing will suffice.”

He shook his head as he comfortably adjusted himself further onto his side. Turning behind you, you shut off the lamp. Shuffling over you brought yourself back into Kylo’s chest as he wrapped an arm around you.

“Rest up Master, you have to deal with General Ginger tomorrow.”

Chuckling he placed a kiss to your forehead. 

“You should rest up as well, I plan on testing your limits tomorrow.”

“At training or..?”

“We’ll see.”

Giggling you nestled your head into his chest comfortably. 

“Good night Ren.”


End file.
